Ferris Wheel
by Klainiac1427
Summary: Kurt and Mercedes head to the county fair right after graduation. But when Mercedes refuses to join Kurt on the Ferris Wheel, what will happen when a gorgeous stranger offers to go with him? Rated T for language.
Hello to everyone who reads this! I hope you enjoy this cute story. I found a prompt on tumblr that made me want to write a one-shot for it. Hope you all like it! Enjoy :D

…

Ferris Wheel

Kurt and Mercedes had decided to go to the state fair early in June after graduation. This was the beginning of their last hoorah before they left for college. They wanted to get the most out of it since Mercedes was heading to LA and Kurt had gotten into Parsons in New York. They wouldn't be able to see each other every day like they had since elementary school. But they would have as much fun as they could before they had to say goodbye to each other in August. The best friends walked along the main part of the fair eating a funnel cake between them, powdered sugar covering their faces.

"So, what would you like to do next?" Mercedes said through a mouthful of funnel cake.

"I don't know. We already did the water gun game." Kurt said smiling and holding a large giraffe stuffed animal. "And you won a gold fish at the ring toss." Pointing to the bag Mercedes was holding.

"And his name will be Marco."

"You need to win a second one and name it Polo." Kurt chuckled.

"Haha, very funny. Come on, decide. What next?"

Kurt had a contemplative face while trying to decide what they should do next. He looked a little far ahead and had the best idea. "I know," he said excitedly, "How about the ferris wheel!"

"Oh, hell no. There is no way you are getting me up on the at thing." Mercedes protested.

"But, Mercedes, " Kurt whined, "I don't want to go by myself, and they only let you go if two people go together."

"No Kurt, don't guilt trip me into going. You know how I feel about heights. I don't like 'em. So there is no way I'm going on then ferris wheel." Kurt slumped as they stopped close to the wheel. Mercedes threw away the empty funnel cake plate in the trash can to her left. Mercedes sighed as Kurt hugged his giraffe to his chest. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I know you really want to go on the ferris wheel."

"Just once, come one. If you get scared I'll make sure we yell at the operator and get off." Kurt said smiling slightly. "I just don't want to go by myself or with a weird stranger."

"I don't know." Mercedes said looking at the ground.

"If you don't mind me prying into your conversation, I might have a solution." They both jumped at the voice that came from behind them. The person that the voice was attached too made both stop and stare. The guy was just a few inches shorter than Kurt, but impeccably dressed. His gorgeous black curly hair was mildly tamed by gel and he was wearing a sage green button down with black pants that were almost so tight, they put Kurt's pants to shame. The only difference is that the pants came up to his ankles. He topped his outfit off with a black and green polka-dotted bow-tie. Kurt and Mercedes were still staring at them guy, and he started to fidget under their eyes. "Um, my name's Blaine by the way."

Kurt finally had the brain capacity to stop oogling the guy, Blaine, and start talking. "Sorry, u-um. I - I'm Kurt. My friend here doesn't want to go on the ferris wheel with me. And I didn't want to go by myself."

"So you have quite a dilemma here then." Blaine smiled. "Well, since your friend here doesn't want to go." Looking over at her.

"Mercedes." She replied.

"Since Mercedes doesn't want to go with you, and my friends ditched me to go on the pirate ship, would you like to go with me?" Blaine asks.

Kurt is perplexed by how forward Blaine was. "Why would you want to go with a stranger?" Kurt asked.

Blaine replied quickly, "Oh, I was just trying to help. And I didn't have anything to do at the moment, so..."

Mercedes nudged Kurt over a bit to Blaine and he quickly looked back at her. Her eyes said it all _go on pretty boy_. Kurt hopefully thought his gay-dar was correct and his stuttered out his response, "U-uh, um. Okay, if you really want to."

"Of course I do!" Blaine said a little to loudly. "I-I mean sure." Blaine looked down blushing rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

"Okay. Let's go." Kurt tossed his stuffed giraffe to Mercedes and turned back to Blaine. Hoping his assumption was correct, he decided to take Blaine's hand and brought them up to the line to get onto the ferris wheel. Blaine kept ahold of Kurt's hand while they were in line, smiling to himself. They waited a bit, but finally made it to the front of the line. The man operating the ferris wheel motioned for them to get into the cart. Kurt couldn't believe they were still holding hands when they sat down. "So, do you normally come up to strangers and invite them to go on rides with you?" Kurt said giggling quietly.

"Um, ha. No, not really. I only ask the really cute ones." Blaine blushed while still looking at Kurt.

"Oh." God, Kurt was so glad he was right. The ride began to move and they started to climb higher. They were quiet for a few as they saw the whole fair from the top of the wheel. As it began climbing back down Kurt looked over at Blaine. "So, who did you come with to the fair?"

"Just a bunch of my friends. We all just graduated from Dalton so, we decided to come here to celebrate."

"Dalton Academy?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you know it?"

"Uh, yeah. My glee club competed against their group, The Warblers."

"I was a Warbler! What glee club were you in?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"The New Directions from McKinley high. And I didn't realize you were in The Warblers, wait, did you sing lead vocals?" Blaine nodded. "Oh my god, that was you! We were always so far back I never got a real good look, and you all wore uniforms." Kurt couldn't believe that was Blaine. He had such a crush on Blaine even though he probably would never meet him, but here he was.

"What about a crush?"

"Fuck, I said that out loud?" Kurt placed a hand over his face.

"Um, yeah. You did." Blaine smiled.

"Well, I-I uh, might have had a, um crush on you." Kurt said his hand covering his eyes. He peered through them to find Blaine smiling down at him.

"What?"

"Um, yeah. I mean, prep boy singing his heart out. Yes, I had a crush on you. I thought i would never actually meet you."

"Well, no need to feel embarrassed. If we would have met sooner who knows." Blaine winked at him. Kurt slapped him playfully on his arm. They laughed together and the tension dissolved quickly. Blaine looked back up to Kurt and continued their previous conversation. "So, you found out who I came with, is Mercedes a friend from school too?"

"Yeah, we've been friends since 4th grade and both of just graduated as well. We saw the fair and decided we had to come. We're trying to make the most of this summer since she's heading to LA and I'm going to New York for college."

Blaine gasped. "What?! Me too! Where are you going?"

"No way, I'm going to Parsons. I got a scholarship for fashion design. Where are you going?"

"I got into NYU for music education. God this is so weird."

"Tell me about it. I never would have thought the cute stranger would end up being none other then the lead soloist of The Warblers. And we are both gonna be in New York come August, unbelievable." Kurt said smiling wide at Blaine.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna say fate had something to do with." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked down at their hands intertwined and looked back up at Blaine. Kurt was looking intently at Blaine. He saw Blaine quickly look down at his lips and silently gasped. They both looked at each other again and started to lean into each other. Kurt was just about to close the distance when their cart jerked forward. They both put their hands that weren't connected on the bar in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked. He realized they were at the top of the ferris wheel when they stopped. Kurt looked around and he saw a couple other people were seeing what the problem was. The operator yelled up at the people on the ride saying the ride was stuck and they might be there for a while. "Damn." Kurt said.

"Shit." Blaine whispered to himself. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw a flash of fear cross over his eyes.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, bringing his other hand to their joined ones.

"Um, y-yeah. Of course, why w-wouldn't I be?" Blaine said, his smile not reaching its full capacity.

"If you're okay, then why are your hands trembling?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's other hand and put them on top of their others. "You were fine before now, what's wrong?"

"Um, well. Believe it or not, I'm kind of afraid of heights."

"Then why in the world did you come with me? You heard Mercedes, she has the same issue as you."

"Well, I saw you earlier with Mercedes ay the ring toss. I thought you were really cute so I dragged my friends to catch up with you. I couldn't find you again and my friends decided to bug me about it until I went and found you again." Kurt kept looking at him, wanting Blaine to continue.

"Then they just ditched me as soon as they saw you two by the ferris wheel." Blaine continued. "I was trying to pluck up the courage to talk to you when I over heard you two arguing over wanting to go on the ferris wheel. I wanted to talk to you so badly I guess I thought if I could talk to you I would be distracted by you and your beauty to not realize I was this high off the ground." Blaine put his head down waiting for Kurt to say he was a creepy stalker and to never talk to him again. He tried to pull his hands away, but Kurt wouldn't let him.

"Blaine...Blaine," Kurt took his hand and turned Blaine's face to look at him. "Don't you dare pull your hands away from mine just because of what you said."

"But, don't you think it was a tab bit creepy I kept following you?"

"No, not really. I've never really had this happen to me before." Kurt shook his head looking down. "It's flattering."

"Really?" Blaine said, surprised by Kurt's reaction.

"Yes, really. I mean, One: we've barely been up here for 10 minutes and we already have so much in common, Two: you've just heard me admit to having a crush on you and Three: both of us are gonna be in New York in 3 months. You said yourself that it was fate. So, really Blaine, trying to search for me at a fair just to talk to me, seems like it really was meant to be," Kurt stated.

Blaine chuckled wiping his hand across his face. Sighing, he looked back up at Kurt. "So, if I didn't screw anything up, could I kiss you now?" Kurt's heart rate shot up again.

"Yeah," Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek and they leaned in together, lips touching softly. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hand as he took in a breath. Their lips slotted together as Blaine sighed. Blaine loved the way Kurt tasted, like sugar and a hint of chocolate probably from a milkshake. Blaine started to move his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt gasped and broke the kiss. They parted a bit as they were panting as they both started to blush. "Wow." Kurt breathed out.

"Wow, indeed." Blaine was looking intently at Kurt as he rook his hand from Kurt's cheek. Kurt decided he was taking to long so he dove back in with more force. The cart wobbled a bit, but they were too distracted by their tongues in each other's mouths to notice. Kurt placed his hands behind Blaine's neck to drag him even closer. He traced his hands in Blaine's hairline, twisting the curls in his fingers. The cart jerked even harder and broke their kiss. Blaine looked at Kurt's no cherry red lips and smiled.

"This is definitely not the way I expected my day to go." Blaine said.

"Me neither, but I'm so glad it did." It was then Kurt noticed they were moving again. "Oh, I guess the ride is fixed."

"I guess so." After a few moments they finally made it back down onto the ground and left with their hands still intertwined. They stopped near a frozen lemonade stand and we're both at a loss for words.

"So-"

"Kurt-"

They laughed together, thinking the other was adorable. "Go ahead Blaine."

Blaine cleared his throat before proceeding. "Kurt, I know we might have only met, and I hope you don't think this is too forward. Would you like to go out this Friday night?"

"Of course it isn't too forward. I _did_ just have your tongue in my mouth not two minutes ago. I believe we surpassed that." Kurt sassed.

"Oh good." Blaine said blushing.

"I would love to go out with you. Would you like my number?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, of course." Blaine held out his phone for Kurt, as Kurt did the same. They gave their phones back and shared a quiet smile.

"I really did enjoy the ride with you, Blaine."

"Me too."

"Even with the height?"

"When I'm with you. You are a great distraction." Blaine flirted. He reached up and place a quick kiss onto Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine back into his arms for a longer kiss. They barely noticed when someone cleared their voice.

"Hey pretty boys," Mercedes called out, holding her fish and Kurt's giraffe. Kurt and Blaine broke apart and stared at Mercedes.

"Sorry 'Cedes." Kurt replied blushing.

"You're cute when you blush you know." Blaine stated.

"Blaine, stop." Shoving his face into the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but we have to get going." Mercedes commented.

"Oh, damn. That's right. I have to go to Blaine, she drove us both."

"Oh, okay," Blaine said a bit disappointed. "No worries. Can I text you later?"

"Sure!" Kurt said, placing a kiss onto Blaine's cheek. "Bye, Blaine!"

"Bye Kurt, bye Mercedes."

"Bye boo." As the two walked away, Blaine did a fist pump and jumped in the air. He left and went to go find his friends about what just unfolded. Best say ever.

...

"So," Mercedes began as they walked towards her car, "I let you go on a ride for 20 minutes with a cute stranger and I come back to find you making out with said stranger."

"I don't know what to say Mercedes, it just happened all so fast."

"Can you believe it?" She asked.

"No, I keep pinching myself thinking it's not real."

"Oh, but it is boo."

"He's amazing. And he was a Warbler." Kurt stated.

"Not 'thee' Warbler?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, that one." Kurt said beaming from ear to ear.

"Coincidence?"

"No, I think it was fate."

"Well, what next?"

"Who knows, we are going out this Friday. I can't wait." They latched arms both thinking about their prospective futures this summer and much later.

"He is definitely a catch if I have to say anything about it."

"Hell yeah." Kurt sated laughing.

"Well, hold on to that one."

"Oh, I will." Kurt stated, thinking that this was going to be the best summer ever.


End file.
